Never Protected
by GeneticallyWrong
Summary: Gilbert is a new recruit at the SCP institute. It doesn't take long before he realize his job is all about containing monster that could potentially kill him ! Yet, things seems to change when he actually find out not all SCP try to kill you...
1. Welcome recruits !

_**Pairings : PruCan (Can take some time before it happens tho, like in all my fiction.)**_

 _ **Main character(s) : Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt) and Canada (-)**_

 _ **Warnings : Yaoi pairings, blood, character death, awful mistakes. A lot of SCP reference since it's a cross-over but some things might change.**_

 _ **Chapter's name : Welcome recruits !**_

 _ **~x~x~x~x~x~ Never Protected. ~x~x~x~x~x~**_

 _Report classified #E-0729_

 _The experiment turned negative once again. - didn't move or talk once again, staying in place. - usually do that only when stared at. It's the same thing ever since -. We'll stop all experiment until further notice, only bringing class-D in to wash the blood off of the floor. I shall be the only one able to see the tape, on to approach - for scientific ends._

 _Edited by Dr. -_

 _ **~x~x~x~x~x~ Never Protected. ~x~x~x~x~x~**_

"Welcome at Secure. Protect. Contain ! Or SCP for short." The brunette in front of them grinned.

Gilbert used to be in the military before coming here. The job was described promising by his superior. Even his little brother followed him here. He had to take a whole new kind of training for three long months before upgrading to his new position.

He never knew what the whole job was about in fact, just that it represent a true challenge that he could easily take on. At least, that's what they said before he came here. He started to doubt about it when he saw what the training was about.

"I know you have question about why our... Institution is called like this or what kind of danger there might be here for you to be needed. I am here to explain everything to you. Just know, you have signed, there's no turning back from now on." She continued her monologue.

The new recruits were all sat in front of her. They were in a weird kind of classroom and she was standing like she was the teacher. Though, there were three unknown persons at her right dressed like doctor that were looking over the ex military personnel.

"First of all, I am Dr. Elizaveta. Soon enough, you'll realize people around here doesn't go by their last name, but by their first. You still have to use our title though. Otherwise, it's time to tell you what lays behind those walls. We call them SCP, just like our foundation, except they have numbers.

"Each SCP are classified. In our wing, we have around... Twelve SCP with us. Six safe, four euclid and two keter. Now, to explain what safe mean, imagine a... An atomic bomb !"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. An atomic bomb was everything but safe ! Plus, what were SCP ? Objects ? People ?

"It is safe, because we know how to use it and know how it will react. Safe doesn't mean they aren't dangerous. Euclid is a second level. They are still 'easy' to contain and we know how to use them for some part, but not in very case. They're still unpredictable. Then we have keter. We managed to contain them, but it's extremely difficult to do so. We don't know how to use them, or how it will react. Any questions on those class ?"

The recruits shook their head. They have been told to be silent ever since they came here.

"Good. You'll discover soon enough what we mean by SCP and will finally find out what your whole training was about. Specially if a SCP find a way to escape it's containment. I bet you all wonder why the heck you had to use a huge lamp or even acid while you were training." She giggled and get a sheet out of nowhere. "So, depending on your result, I'll send you with either Dr. Katyusha, who work with the safe, Dr. Alfred, who work with the Euclid and finally Dr. Ivan, who work with the Keter. Raise up !"

The nine ex soldier all raised up on cue.

"Recruit Tino, Vash and Ludwig will go with Dr. Ivan. You can leave right away."

Gilbert mentally cussed as he looked at his little brother leave with the rather scary man. He would have like to be with him too. If he only he was better !

"Recruit Matthias, Vlad and Gilbert with Dr. Alfred."

The three of them raised up and followed the researcher outside of the room, walking by his side.

"Welcome at the foundation !" The blond grinned. "You can speak up around me between. How was your arrival here ?"

"Terrible." Vlad mumbled. To come to the institution, the recruits needed to take the helicopter and god knows the Romanian hated heights.

"I'm sorry to heard that." He laughed. "So let's take the presentation from 0. Hello ! I'm Dr. Alfred, I do research on the few Euclids we have there. So I was thinking that I should make you meet them as well ? Oh ! And I'll also tell you how to contain them if they ever escape !"

Gilbert only nodded. He was too confused by now to give any verbal reply. He thought at first that SCP were object, but now... Now he didn't really know. Maybe people ? But why would they have different way of being handled if they ever escaped ? At least, he would discover it soon.

After a while, they ended up in front of many cells, guarded by two security guards.

"Hello there ! I would like two class-D. It's cleaning day." Dr. Alfred asked. He then turned at the new recruits. "Class-D aren't your normal prisoner. They are mostly serial killers and anything that could be considered as crime against humanity. Your job is to make sure they follow me and won't kill me. You're bodyguards !"

This man sure was happy. Maybe living there for a while wouldn't hurt. Gilbert still had a bad feeling, but couldn't help but to join the researcher's happiness.

The Class-D came and they slowly made their way through the black and white hall. They had yet to see what was coming...


	2. Contained ? Not exactly

**The man who speaks in hands : Oh ! I think it's SCP-516 or a number like that. Pretty cool tank !**

 **Guest : mh... SCP-426 ! I am a really toaster !**

 **Chapter name's : Contained ? Not exactly...**

 _ **~x~x~x~x~x~ Never Protected. ~x~x~x~x~x~**_

 _Comment about Procedure -~-~-_

 _It seems like he can't get over - and it's slowly getting to his mind. Procedure -~-~- is probably the worst idea he had and one day we'll all die because of it. Let's just hope his madness won't reach us._

 _Edited by Dr. Ivan_

 _ **~x~x~x~x~x~ Never Protected. ~x~x~x~x~x~**_

The only sound that could be heard meanwhile they were walking to the containment cells was Alfred's loud voice, explaining how he got there and how he took in the fact that he was experimenting on things that was above a simple human's imaginary.

"There we go ! This is our first cell. Meet SCP-173 !" He grinned, standing in front of a big iron like door. "Go get your water bucket and your sponge." Dr. Alfred said, pointing at a small door not so far away from there.

Meanwhile the class-D were doing what ordered, the blond turned back at the three recruits that were looking at him curiously.

"Of course, I can't let the two of them go alone in this room, one of you will have to go too. Recruit Gilbert ! Why don't you make us this honour ?"

"Sure... But what's behind this door ?"

"Oh you'll see soon !" He waited until the two Class-D come back before continuing. "I shall remind you that his SCP is an euclid. Easy to contain, hard to predict and to use. When you'll get into this, two of you will have to keep the... Statue ? In their sight. The other will clean. If you all blink at the same time, consider yourself death. You know... Like the weeping angels in Doctor Who ? DON'T BLINK ! Recruit Vlad and Matthias you can follow me."

They climbed up the stairs to join a control room. From there, they could see the containment room and open the door.

Gilbert was really wondering what he was getting himself into. The iron door opened slowly with an horrible noise. What he seen made him feel like puking. There was blood on the floor and an horrible statue was staring at the wall.

"You can go in !" Dr. Alfred's voice echoed in the speaker.

Gilbert gulped and forced the Class-D inside. The door closed behind them. Quickly, the two 'watchers' made a plan on who will blink and when they would meanwhile the other hurried to clean the blood and the rust out of the floor and the wall.

"You are doing fine ! Continue like that soon we'll open the door again." The researcher's voice announced once again.

When the Class-D ended up with cleaning everything, the three of them walked back to the door, still looking at the horrible thing in from them.

"Uh... I don't want to alarm you but I might have a small technical problem with the door... And I can't open it..."

"WHAT ?!" The all looked at the small camera in the corner of the room. When hey looked back at SCP-173, it was above on of the Class-D's body. His neck was twisted and the speed it took the object to move made the other prisoner scream.

"What the fuck ?!" Gilbert groaned, trying to shoot at it. All the bullets of his gun fell on the ground. They were useless. The adrenaline was getting suddenly harder.

They blinked both at the same time once again. Gilbert was the only survivor remaining. He was so doomed.

Yet, the door finally opened.

"Come on ! Hurry up outside !" This was a total new person. Gilbert haven't meet him yet, but it was the last of his worry. He grabbed he hand that was out for him and get out of the room as the noisy big doors closed.

He started to breath again suddenly, muttering about the fact he was believing in miracles now.

"You're alright dude ?!" Dr. Alfred ran down the stairs, followed by the two other recruits.

"I almost die ! How am I supposed to be al- Woah are you brothers ?" He raised an eyebrow.

The newest person was standing next to Alfred. The two of them had the exact same faces ! Well, the notable difference was that Alfred's hair were shorter and darker.

"Oh yea, that's my bro Mattie- Dr. Matthew. He is my partner in all of my experiments !" He grinned.

"It's nice to meet you recruit Gilbert, even if I would have preferred under better circumstance. I hope you aren't too afraid still and can take the job just as well as you did."

"Don't worry, it takes way more than that to scare the awesome me !" The albino grinned at him.

Why was he even saying that ? Of course he wasn't ready ! He didn't want to die like that ! Yet, he didn't feel strong to say anything else.

"I think you should let them go rest a little. They've been awake for a long time and I'm scared they might get mentally damaged if you keep pushing all the SCP on them." Matthew whispered, looking at his older brother.

"Wait, there is more of those things ?!" Vlad asked out of nowhere.

"Of course ! Weren't you listening when Dr. Elizaveta was talking ? But the other SCP aren't as bad as this one and only Class-D get to meet them. We have SCP-087, which is a bunch of stairs that goes down forever. I have myself, SCP-426, somehow when someone refer to me they talk about me in first person without realizing it. I'm a toaster, but if you enter in contact with me, you'll start to think you are a toaster too. Finally we got another SCP, but this one if free to roam around. Yes I know, it's not safe for any of us, but it never showed the will to kill us. You'll never meet it so I won't mention it's number."

This sure was going to be a long ride wasn't it. Gilbert definitely needed some rest.

"Go fill the mechanical accident report, I'll show them around before leading them to their dorm. Have a good day Dr. Alfred." Matthew said, making a small sign with his hand for the others to follow.

"See ya dude !"

Just like that, the three new recruits were back at roaming in the hall of this strange foundation...


	3. Make me feel secure

**Little precision : The SCP foundation is situated in France in this story (A lot of evidence prove that there's more than one foundation, and the main ones are in France, USA, Canada and Russia.)**

 **Sorry for being so late by the way !**

 **Chapter's name : Make Me Feel Secure.**

 _ **~x~x~x~x~x~ Never Protected. ~x~x~x~x~x~**_

 _Comment on video tape #E-~-~-~_

 _I can't believe it._

 _It does talk._

 _Dr. ~-~-~-~_

 _ **~x~x~x~x~x~ Never Protected. ~x~x~x~x~x~**_

"Here we are, those will be where you'll sleep, eat and do the stuff you want whenever Dr. Alfred or I don't need you." Dr. Matthew said as he pointed at a small department out of the institution, but still on it's ground. You could easily tell that as there were fences all around the place.

"Thank you for showing us around !" Matthias happily replied, getting a smile full his strange joy, even if his fellow partner almost died nearly thirty minutes ago.

"No problem. You should go rest now, we'll probably need you tomorrow."

The recruits nodded and walked off.

"Recruit Gilbert you shall follow me though."

The man stopped, looking back at Matthew. Wait, he almost died some seconds ago and now they wanted to do some crazy test on him again ?! Why ?! He sighed a little exasperated and start to follow the researcher again.

"Sorry... I didn't meant to... Erm... Enrage you by asking you to follow me..." He whispered, looking at the ground as he was walking.

"No, don't be sorry for that. I just don't get why you do all this to me ?" He mumbled back.

"What happened wasn't suppose to happen. Plus, I'm not leading you in a SCP containment cell if that can make you breath easier."

Gilbert sighed in relief, yet a new question made it's way in his head. Where were they going then ?!

"Say, you clearly don't sound like you come from here. Where do you come from ?" Matthew asked suddenly before the other could even add something.

"East Germany."

"But I thought the country was unified now ..?"

"You ask a lot of question kid." He laughed, mostly because he wasn't worried anymore on where they were going. "And you're from the United States ?"

"What ?!" He looked at the other shocked. "Not at all ! I come from Canada ! My brother does come from America though..."

"But you're brothers ?"

"Ever heard of adoption ?"

"But you both look very much alike ?.."

Matthew didn't reply this time. For a moment Gilbert thought he annoyed him, but it wasn't it. The blond was probably not much of a speaker. They reached a small office with the researcher's name of the door.

Dr. Matthew made the German sit on the leather chair in a corner, before calling a someone with his telephone.

"Why ?"

"Just making sure you'll be able to handle what's following. If you don't we'll have to say bye-bye Gil."

"Gil ?" He smirked.

The Canadian's face turned red as he realized he just nicknamed the other. Happily for him, only the recruit heard him. Otherwise, his superior would PuNiSh HiM AgAiN BaD BaD BaD~-~-

He shook his head. The person he called, a brilliant psychologist, came in before Matthew could apologize for his mistake.

"Shouldn't you be always with Dr. Alfred ?"

"I'm quite sorry Dr. Arthur... Dr. Alfred told be to show around the foundation to the recruit, but this one had the bad luck to encounter one of our SCP and-"

"Quit it. Be a good lad and go back with your... With Dr. Alfred."

"Yes sir... Have a good day." The Canadian mumbled and left the office, leaving the recruit and the psychologist together alone.

It was an odd conversation they just had there and it was confusing Gilbert. Why was the psychologist was so rude with his coworker ? Why Matthew seemed so scared of him ?

"Sorry for this. You may sit down." Arthur's voice echoed, bringing Gilbert out of his thoughts.

He obeyed silently, knowing that the man in font of him was superior to his own grade and wasn't the kind of man to mess with. Even if the need of joking about his eyebrows was almost irresistible.

"Recruit Gilbert Beilschmidt... I heard you were implied in a small incident this morning ?" He said as he sat down in front of the albino.

"A small incident ? Two mans died and I almost did ! That's not even close to awesome !"

"Well, you didn't die didn't you ?" He sighed. "You're still taking it better than any other recruit we had just yet. We will just make a little check up alright ?"

Gilbert groaned a little. He was fine ! But getting out of this institute was slowly becoming his main priority. He'll have to ask for when he'll be out of there...

 _ **~x~x~x~x~x~ Never Protected. ~x~x~x~x~x~**_

"I'm betting on a month before he gets judged as unfit." The blond shrugged as he took a coffee. He has been awake for 24 hours straight right now and still had one last duty to fill before going to sleep. Harsh life.

"I'm giving it a week..."

"Woah, when did you get more pessimist than I ?!"

"I'm realist." He sat down at the table and shut up for a moment. The odds would be that the other researcher that would get in would let him assist to the meeting for once. Coffee in hand, the other man came to sit down next to him.

"You're going to send the demand to send it to the Keter section ?" He gasped a little surprised as he looked at the blond's paper work.

"Why do you still use the it pronoun ?"

"Because I don't feel like-."

"Nah forget about it. You need more self confidence that's all. I mean, maybe if they see that 'it's' not a keter, they'll let 'it' alone for a while. Plus, they're stressing me out with all the 'you're acting like it's a Safe.'."

The first man kept quiet, not adding anything as new researchers made their way in the meeting room.


End file.
